fanontubbiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lion, Bear and Noo-Noo
The Lion,Bear and Noo-Noo Is a new magical event replacing the edited version of the lion and bear. Recap This segment starts with the same windmill of the original version of the lion and bear but the music is replacing for the balloon sounds of the 4 balloon for the episode numbers 4 and they apears all the 6 teletubbies and say ooooohhhhhh and they noo-noo exits from his house and they apears the bear saying "It's The Bear! It's The Bear! And I'm coming!" with a more genius voice The Teletubbies then go "YAY!" and run off to the destination of the event, going the same way they went in the original sketch. They sit down on in front of the trees on the hill from the original sketch, laughing. The Bear then says in an excited voice "I'm the Bear, I'm the Bear and I'm coming!" The Teletubbies laugh and giggle excitedly. After a piano tune plays the Bear pops up and exclaims "I'm the Bear. I'm the Bear. With Brown Fuzzy Hair." before exploring Teletubbyland (with the scary scenes replaced with more comical scenes, like the Bear going behind trees and laughing). The Bear says "I'll hide over here... and I'll hide over here. Can you see me?" Unlike the original sketch, she pops out a lot and says "Can you see me?" again and laughs. Then the Bear pops up again and says she knows a "joke." She hides behind a tree and pops up. She says "Blub a lub a lub!" (with new, more humorous sound effects) with her tongue sticking out and her eyes rolling in circles making the other Teletubbies chuckle as the Bear runs around Teletubbyland blowing the tongue out. She then tells the Teletubbies that she's hiding from the Lion and doesn't know where and hides behind a tree (popping out twice laughing and saying "Shh!"), waiting to perform her joke again. The camera then goes to another hill where Noo-Noo blows flowers and the lion roars and scares Noo-Noo and the lion apers roaring and says "I am the Scary Lion!" He growls and then replies: "And I'm looking for the Bear." His personality has changed from being very frightening and intimidating to much more humorous and jolly. He growls cheerfully and then passes by the trees the Bear is hiding behind and says "Hmmmmmm" like a detective. The Bear pops out and says "Boo! Boo!" She gets back to hiding the same tree. The Lion stops in front of the tree and then says he knows she's hiding but he doesn't know where. He then searches for the bear (with more comical scenes) and while finding her he hears her laughing and runs back to the tree she is hiding behind. He says "Where's the Bear?" three times sounding more annoyed each time until the Bear pops out from behind and repeats her joke. The Lion finds the Bear and cries "There's the Bear!" and the Bear says "Catch Me!" and then Noo-Noo apears and chases the lion trying to blow it,they chase each other around Teletubbyland with the Lion roaring excitedly and the Bear continuing to do her joke with Christmas-like music playing in the background,and Noo-Noo blows the lion's teeth and Noo-Noo pushes the lion to the tubby tar pit and the lion sinks slowy and the bear leaves the tubby tar pit. After they disappear, Noo-Noo goes to his house and the Teletubbbies all say in a sad and disappointed voice, "All gone!" and remain sitting on the hill. Then, the Magic Windmill starts to spin again, and the Teletubbies say: "Uh Oh!" The Teletubbies then run away giggling. The Baby Sun giggles, and the Magic Windmill stops spinning. Category:New Magical Events Category:Magic Windmill Television's Fanontubbies